This Love Is Owrs
by Fierymairy
Summary: A green eyes boy sings a Taylor Swift song to his ice blue eyed love. Will the boy with ice blue eyes get the hint or will he walk out. Leaveing the green eyes boy in tears. (this is a Rev Kevedd)


This Love Is Ours

On to the stage walked a green eyed boy in a black cowboy hat, red suit and a white mask that left his mouth uncovered. And in his hands he carried a acoustic guitar. Ever one in the auditorium looked on in wonder. As the green eyed boy made it to the mice in the center of the stage, he looks in to the audience to see ice blue eyes starring back. He takes a beep breath and strums his first notes. As the tune field the room, he gat lost in his own world and starred back at the ice blue eyes on him. He opens his mouth and trys to calm his heart. "Elevator buttons and morning air, strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs, if you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs".

The green eyed boy kept his eyes on the ice blue ones and see they only changed to approval. "Seems like there's always, someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you, and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do, the jury's out, and my choice is you".

The green eyed boy tuck his time to look around the room to see that everyone was smiling. Apparently everyone is enjoying the song, he hopes. It's a little weird that a boy his singing a Taylor Swift song, but it works. "So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours".

The boy looked back to the ice blue eyes and sow they where geting bourd and the boy that the eyes belong to gets up to leave. His back beanie with two white stripes, shifted slightly and allowed three black hairs to fall to the back of his neck. The green eyed boy on stage was becoming desperate for the ice blue eyed boy to stay. "You never know what people have up their sleeves, ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me, lurking in the shadows with their (blue) lip gloss smiles, but I don't care,

'Cause right now you're mine"

That one word was enough to get the ice blue eyed boys attention. Stopping suddenly and turning around to stare at the green eyed boy on stage. Only one person in the hole school that wears blue lip gloss just happens to be his blue hair ex. He walked a little closer to his seat and crossed his arms. "And you say, so don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours".

The green eyed boy smiled and continued his song. The ice blue eyes boy tuck his seat, as his friends look at him in surprise. "Eddward, I didn't know you like this song or that you even liked country?".

Eddward shifted his ice blue eyes to his friend "I don't know this song and I don't like country...there's just something about the singer that has my interest" and that's where they left it.

The green eyes boy looked to the crowd and back to Eddward. "And it's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong and, your hands are tough but they are where, my belong in, I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you".

The green eyed boys smile grow as he starred at Eddward at the back of the room. Because this is it, this is the part of the song that will give it away. If Eddward gets the hint. "Cause I love the gap between your teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak, and any snide remarks from my father about your (scars) tattoos will be ignored,

'Cause my heart is yours".

Eddward eyes grow wide and mouth dropped slightly, because it's now clear who the green eyed boy on the stage it and a smirk touched his lips. The look was what the green eyed boy was hoping for and now all he needs to know is if Eddward feels the same. "So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard, and don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours"

Eddward gets up and walkes to the exit and stands there to listen to the rest of the song. Tears drown the green eyes and fall underneath the mask. "They can't take what's ours, the stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours".

The crowd erupted into cheers and a standing ovationd, but of course there's the ones who "Boo". The green eyed boy walked off the stage, for the next act to come on. He walked back stage to the changing room to get dressed. Before he could make it to the changing room, Eddward was standing against the changing room door. The green eyed boy backed away, getting ready to run. Because, as he mite love Eddward, his ice blue eyes screamed predator.

"There's no scenes in running, now that I know" Eddward gets closer and put his hands on the green eyed boys shoulders. There strong, but soft as they pulled the green eyed boy into the changing room. Eddward's hands pin him to the door, as the he gat closer "your mask can no longer hide you...remove it". The green eyes stare in fear at the ice blue ones. Eddward knows, but the green eyed boy feels safe behind his mask. "I said remove it Kevin!". Kevin pulls off this black cowboy hat, letting red hair fall and slowly removes his mask. His tear soaked cheeks on display "why have you been crying?", Eddward generally looks confused.

Kevin looked down to the floor "because".

"Because why?" Eddward gat closer, any closer their bodies would be flush.

"Because you walked way" tears started to fall again and he knew the beating was coming, he just didn't care anymore.

"I did...but I had to" Eddward used a finger to lift Kevin's chin.

"Because your disgusted with me" Kevin didn't think much of the gintel tuch. Eddward would usually do things like that to teas him.

"So I could come back here" Eddward let go of this chin and put it behind Kevin's neck, making him blush.

"To beat me" Kevin stared in to ice blue eyes and a mischievous smile that sent a chill up him spine.

"No my pumpkin, for something I have wanted for sometime now" Eddward closed the gap, lips daincing with each other. Kevin's arms rap around Eddward neck and Eddward hands on Kevin's hips. The kiss was long and passionate. They finely pulled away for some much needed air "you sing beautifully pumpkin...and your write".

"About what?" Kevin looked into Eddward's eyes, confused.

"This love is ours" the boys laughed and sealed their love with a kiss.


End file.
